Harry Potter and the Timeless Girl
by KibaSin
Summary: Oneshot: Crossover with Inuyasha A mysterious girl on the train, one with a past almost unbelievable, is found speaking softly with one Draco Malfoy.


_**Harry Potter and the Timeless Girl**_

_**By:**__ KibaSin/Kiba_

_**Summary:**__ (One-shot) A mysterious girl on the train, one with a past almost unbelievable, is found speaking softly with one Draco Malfoy._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Inuyasha series. They belong to J. K. Rowling and Takahashi Rumiko-sama, who took/takes so much effort in order to produce such wonderful pieces of work._

_**Genre:**__ General_

_**Rating:** K_

* * *

A loud whistle alerted the students on platform nine and three-quarters that it was time to say their final goodbyes and board the train heading for Hogwarts. However, for one Harry Potter, having already boarded and heading down the long corridor, it was the signal that he was finally going back to the castle he felt was home. His sixth year was just about to begin, and though he still harbored some of the anger and sadness from the year before, he was ready and hopeful for the new year in Hogwarts. 

His search for a compartment did not take long, and he entered the empty area to deposit his things. Ron and Hermione had been nowhere to be seen when he had arrived, so he assumed that they were performing their prefect duties. That, in its own right, caused his heart to drop a bit more, since Dumbledore had obviously thought that he would not be able to handle such a duty. However, he hoped that Ron and Hermione were making the most of it, though he could just bet that Ron was having a bit of a power issue _somewhere_ and Hermione was correcting his faults on _something_.

The train lurched forward, and Harry sat in order to wait for them.

Deciding not to worry on why Dumbledore had not given him the position of prefect, he settled down to wait for the others to arrive. He knew that Ginny was sure to come if she pulled herself away from her other school friends, and there was a possibility that Neville or Luna would show their faces. But, for the moment, he had time to himself—which was not necessarily a good thing, considering the sore subject that continued to fill his mind. However, Harry had a bit of luck when he managed to push the thoughts away before he could wonder how much time had went by after losing Cedric before he had lost his godfather. The subject was one that he wished to leave behind, buried until the time was needed for it, but he also knew that would not help his cause.

So, he turned his mind to the strange occurrence between Malfoy and the shopkeeper in Knockturn Alley, Borgin. He knew that Malfoy wanted something mended, but he could only guess what that thing was. Knowing the Malfoys it was probably something sinister, and Harry could not help but wonder _what_ exactly it was that Draco Malfoy wanted fixed. He remained in his seat for a bit, pondering the thought, before he glanced at the door of his compartment, wondering which one Malfoy had decided to occupy.

Estimating the train to have been moving for about five minutes after the trolley came by, Harry sighed to himself. Without Ron and Hermione, or any of the other friends he had that might distract his thoughts, he continued to go over the strange occurrence in Knockturn Alley. What was it that Malfoy could want repaired so badly? And, why couldn't he move it? His thoughts completely on those questions, and many more, he stood, and prepared himself to go find Malfoy with his invisibly cloak in hand. When his hand touched the compartment door, though, it swung open, and he took a step back as a furious Ron and a sighing Hermione stepped inside.

"Oh, Harry, thank god we finally found you," Hermione shook her head. "I don't know how much longer I could stand Ron's whimpering."

Harry blinked in confusion, asking, "What happened?"

"Malfoy," Ron hissed. "That bloody git."

Harry looked to Hermione to explain on a bit more elaborate level. He understood how frustrating Malfoy could become in a few seconds, and how annoying he seemed most of the time. However, Ron's explanation could hint to a numerous amount of things considering their pervious encounters with him on the Hogwarts Express.

"Well, you see," Hermione said, finding herself a seat, "we were patrolling the corridor since it was our _shift_, you could say, and we went by a certain compartment."

"Let me guess," Harry butted in, "Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were inside, and Malfoy decided to give Ron some threats on detention."

"No," Hermione replied with a small shake of her head.

"No?" Harry blinked. It was surprising to know that Malfoy was not with the main Slytherin group he always had dogging his heels. He would have thought that he would be telling them everything about his adventure in Knockturn Alley, something about how they should worship him even more because of it. Of course, there was a possibility he wanted to keep quiet about it—he hadn't even wanted his own mother to know about it.

"There was some stupid girl with him!" Ron growled. "Haggeray something or other!"

Hermione bristled, "Higur—Oh, never mind. I'll just tell you what happened, Harry, then you'll understand a bit more."

"Ok," Harry nodded.

* * *

The patrol had gone quite well, and Hermione smiled when she realized that they were nearing the end of the corridor. The Ravenclaw prefects would be out soon, allowing them to have a break—as had been decided. She had had to scold Ron on his treatment of some first years, but other than that they had done very well in their section. 

Hermione turned her head when she realized that Ron was not following her anymore. She saw him throw open a compartment door, and was about to scold him once more, when she heard him speak.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Ron hissed.

Hermione sighed at his childishness, since it was Malfoy's own fault if he got into trouble for not doing his part. Then, she turned her eyes slightly and caught sight of the girl sitting in the compartment with Draco Malfoy. The blonde was blocking most of the doorway now, as if to keep her hidden from sight, and arguing with Ron about some nonsense, but Hermione was not paying attention to them. No, her eyes were drawn to the girl as she turned her head, showing off her deep blue eyes, and, as she lifted her slightly, the imagine of an arrow on her forehead.

Blinking at the odd symbol, Hermione thought for a moment that she had seen it before. However, she shook that thought away, since she had never seen the girl before—_or_, had she?—and she certainly did not know her to be one of Malfoy's main group.

"Malfoy," Ron continued, "you know for a fact that you're supposed to be doing your—"

"Look, _Weasley_, unlike you, I have been given an extra _special_ assignment until we reach the school," Malfoy hissed back. "So, why don't you and that little mudbl—" He halted in his sentence strangely, his eyes flickering to the side for a moment before he continued. "—and your little girlfriend return to the patrol that _you're_ supposed to be doing."

"What are you talking ab—?" Ron was not able to finish his sentence before the compartment door was slammed back into his face.

Hermione looked into the thin window on the door, watching as Malfoy sat across from the girl and leaned toward her. However, she could only hear slight whispers coming from inside, and she knew that if they stood there long enough, it would only give Malfoy more reason to come out and anger Ron more. Besides, the window was only able to give her enough view to see large amount of movement, unless the object was almost pressed against the glass. So, making a quick decision when she noticed Ron was about to throw the door open again, she grabbed his arm and yank him away, saying, "Come on, Ron."

"That bloody git," Ron complained. "Where does he get off talking to us like that? We're the same rank, it's not like being Slytherin makes you king of _everything_. _Extra special assignment_! Who in the world is going to believe that, except maybe Crabbe or Goyle?"

"Ron, maybe Malfoy was telling the truth," Hermione shook her head. "After all, I did hear the other Slytherins' saying something about Malfoy getting off easy because of something."

"Yeah, well, that could be about anything, Mione," Ron muttered.

Knowing it was true, Hermione allowed Ron to vent a bit as he walked ahead of her. She turned her head, glancing back toward the compartment that Malfoy and that strange girl occupied. The girl's face appeared in her mind, the arrow on her forehead screaming something to Hermione that she knew she knew, but she could not think of. However, as she pondered the foreign look the girl had, she realized that the arrow was surrounded by a faint pink color that set the surrounding skin apart from her complexion—in fact, it looked almost liked it was flaming. And, in that moment, that single word sent a spiral of text swirling into her mind from a book that she had read.

"Oh my," Hermione gasped aloud. "Oh my, that was—"

Ron turned on the spot, his wand suddenly in his hand. "What is it, Hermione? Did you see something? Was it Malfoy? Cause if it was, I'll show that git slacking off—"

Hermione's eyes widened, and she pointed back toward the compartment Malfoy had been in. "Do you know who that girl was, Ron?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ron looked absolutely confused. "No, I don't know who that girl was. She looked so small that she was probably some first year. Malfoy probably has to follow her about in order to show he can be compassionate or some other rubbish."

"No," Hermione shook her head, "that girl, her name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Higurashi Kagome!" Ron looked strangely excited. "I have absolutely _no_ idea who that is!"

Hermione nearly hit him upside the head, but stilled herself before she was able to. "Ron, don't you read _anything_? Higurashi Kagome is a—a heroine, a legend, and a magical mystery!"

"Tsk, like I want to know about some girl that hangs around Malfoy," Ron muttered another curse under his breath. "I don't care if it's because she has to, anyone who hangs around him is nothing but trouble."

* * *

Harry tilted his head, "Who?" 

"Well, I understand why you don't know," Hermione glared slightly at Ron as he muttered to himself, "but I had thought that someone who had lived with magic all their life would know who Higurashi Kagome is. However, Ron proved me wrong once again, even though I bet that his father very well could have brought up a subject or two on her, he does work at the Ministry, after all."

"He's more interested in Muggle stuff," Ron grumbled, "like he's going to take time in order to look up some girl. Especially one that hangs about Malfoy—the bloody git."

"Ron, I know that Malfoy struck a nerve with you, but Higurashi Kagome is a person to be respected, no matter who she is with," Hermione huffed.

Harry could tell that they were not going to agree. "So, who exactly is this Higarashay person?"

"Higurashi, Harry," Hermione corrected him. "And she is and has always been known as the Girl Without Time."

Ron looked skeptical, "Without time? What in the bloody blazes does that mean?"

"Well, from what I read," Hermione began, "she actually has many different titles—The Girl Without Time, The Timeless Girl, The Miko Who Conquered Time." She stopped; suddenly realizing that they may not have understood one of the words she'd used from their curious looks, and sighed. "Miko is a Japanese word for shrine priestess, and they are usually found among Shinto shrines. It's said that once long ago they had their own type of magic and were able to destroy evil spirits, such a dementor, with a single touch if they were powerful enough. Of course, that's just an estimate, since they were never reported anywhere near England, because they had their hands full with the evil spirits and magical creatures in their own country."

"I still don't see why they say she's without time," Ron complained. "What does that mean exactly, that she's going to die anytime now?"

"No," Hermione frowned. "They call her that because she is the only known miko to still exist, and she has existed for five hundred years."

Harry could not help but ask, "Did she happen to have some of Nicolas Flamel's Elixir of Life on hand?" He heard Ron snicker from his spot, and watched as Hermione turned to glare furiously at him.

"_Honestly_, Harry, that was in poor taste," Hermione scowled. "If you don't want to know, then maybe I'll just recommend the large book on foreign magical creatures that has a particularly long section on mikos and Higurashi Kagome. Or, I might try to see if one of our Professors would be willing to read another _large_ book on the legends of the magical world, which also has a _particularly_ long section on Higurashi Kagome."

"Ok, ok," Harry laughed lightly, "I think Ron and I will stick with you telling us."

Hermione gave a soft sound from the back of her throat, before giving a small nod. "Alright, but I don't want to hear either of you saying anything about her—that goes for mentioning about how she was with Malfoy, too, Ronald."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Malfoy's name, but kept his mouth shut at the warning.

Hermione straightened herself, and then began again, "Anyway, from what I've read, Higurashi Kagome is said to have appeared mysteriously, like magic, in the feudal era of Japan. Throughout the story described she seemed to disappear and reappear, but after a battle with a great evil, who was said to be almost as bad as Voldemort," Ron hissed at the name, "but on a magical creature level, not wizardly, she did not disappear anymore. She was known as the hero, since she was one of the last ones standing, and she had been the one to destroy the evil from the land with an arrow—an arrow that shot pink flames."

"Pink flames?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "It's said to represent her position as a miko, a state of purity that surrounds her and everything that she touches or is near." Ron also snorted at this, most likely because she had been with _Malfoy_. "And it was that position that gave her a little something more, since she was not only considered a magical creature by the Ministry of Magic, but she showed signs of wizarding magic. It's not quite understood what happened, but somehow the combination of her true powers and her wizard magic somehow allowed her to stop aging."

"So," Harry said. "She is without time because she does not age?"

"Well, it's more complicated than that," Hermione frowned. "She… oh, how to put this… she appears to live like we do, but her bodies sense of time seems to live in another state of being, or dimension. So, they named her the Timeless Girl because she does live as we do, but since her body seems to live in another unearthly dimension, they consider her to have no sense of time… well, aging. I think that the only person who could truly explain it would be Higurashi Kagome herself, but as Ron kindly mentioned, she is with Malfoy at the moment."

"I bet Nicolas Flamel would have liked that trick," Ron couldn't help but add.

"Oh," Hermione huffed, "I give up! You two will just have to figure it out on your own!"

Harry almost couldn't repress the smile that twitched at the edge of his lips.

* * *

"Where is she?" Hermione asked, glancing around. She glanced at Ginny, who looked completely interested in the information she might give her on a legend as famous or somewhat bigger than Harry in most parts of the world. "She's actually over five hundred years old, you know, even though she hasn't aged a day, and she has been spotted in many parts of the world to study different types of magic during different eras. She'll probably be a seventh year just from all the knowledge that she probably has swimming in her head." 

"Awesome," Ginny grinned, "I bet she'll make Gryffindor without even trying."

"Or Ravenclaw," Hermione smiled, "Though, from her loyal and kind heart, she might make Hufflepuff without the Sorting Hat touching her head, if they even make her go through that. Who knows, she might be teaching something!"

Harry turned his attention away from them, and glanced up when Dumbledore finished his opening speech. Then, he noticed that the Headmaster had glanced toward the doors at the entrance to the Great Hall. He had been curious since Hermione had first spoken of this Higurashi Kagome, since it appeared that her name, even mentioned, sent many witches and wizards into furious talk. She seemed to know many types of magic, and the type he had grown so accustomed to using was, as Hermione stated, said to be her second best.

"I know that you are all ready for the first feast of the year," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly, "but we have a very special guest with us this year. She has traveled quite some ways in order to join us for two years, and she has decided that because of her appearance she will take up the position of a student. I am sure that many of you," his eyes cast over the crowd, "have already heard of her arrival, and are eager to see her in person, so I ask you to make her fell at home." He lifted his goblet toward the doors, and finished, "Please welcome Higurashi Kagome."

The Great Hall went quiet as they waited, until finally the doors slid open slightly. Then, confusion and furious discussion rose when Draco Malfoy stepped into the room with a superior smirk. He strode forward a few steps with an air of arrogance, before turning just a bit to offer his arm to the girl just behind him, having been unseen behind his robes and superior height. The girl, though truly one could have called her a woman, took his arm without a word, the smile on her face directing itself toward the Malfoy who obviously was trying to get into her good graces.

Harry's eyes swept over the great length of hair that fell from her head, black as a raven, yet hinting on dark blue under the light of the floating candles. It swayed lightly, hitting Malfoy's side as he moved forward with her hanging on his arm, and from his smirk it was obviously something he wanted others to see. However, Harry's gaze moved on, taking notice that she was a head shorter than Malfoy, and her round face was directed up at the boy guiding her. Her smile was as brilliant as the sun; her blue eyes shining brightly; her steps graceful and surprisingly long enough to keep up with Malfoy's stride; and the arrow on her forehead seemed to shine. It was almost as if her entire body was glowing, which was very strange, considering the fact she looked _happy_ standing next to _Malfoy_.

"Kagome," a voice directed Harry's vision to Professor McGonagall, who was smiling down at the girl from her position next to the Sorting Hat.

Kagome's smile brightened a bit more, "Minerva, it is good to see you, my old friend."

Malfoy looked stricken by the news, but straightened afterward and continued to stand his ground next to the girl. It appeared that the other Slytherins' were watching him a bit more closely, as if waiting for him to make a mistake around another person with such fame hanging from their very name. However, his smirk returned when he seemed to realize that even though Kagome was friends with the head of Gryffindor, she was still holding his arm.

Professor McGonagall looked amused, before she scolded, "You are to be a student here, Higurashi. It is best that you refer to me as your station demands."

"Well, then I will after I have greeted all those I know," Kagome laughed. She looked up at Draco Malfoy, hoping that she would be able to help him right his path after seeing into his heart, and smiled again in encouragement. The arrogant Malfoy smirked a bit wider, obviously happy that she had not ignored him completely. Then, she turned her eyes away from him, and looked up at the table of teachers.

Professor McGonagall appeared even more amused than she ever had.

"Hagrid," Kagome smiled, nodding to the large man.

"'Ello, Kagome," Hagrid replied full heartedly.

She went down the line, seeming to know almost each and every one of the teachers sitting before her. However, her smile seem to wither just a bit when she said, "Albus."

"Hello, Kagome," Albus Dumbledore replied. His eyes glittered over his half-moon spectacles, seeming to tell her a secret story that only she would understand, for she nodded. "It is a pleasure to have you roaming the walls of Hogwarts once more, and I am sure that the other professors and students are very happy to have your light lead the way through the darkness."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all glanced at each other.

"I was there for you, Albus, I am sure that I can help these students as well," Kagome nodded. Then, she turned her eyes away from him, and it became apparent after a moment that a _student_ had dismissed the Headmaster. However, Dumbledore's eyes simply glittered a bit more in amusement of her actions.

"Higurashi."

"Severus," Kagome chuckled, having expected him to say her name before she got to him. "It is a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise," the Potions Master said, though his face was quite grim.

"I hope that our last encounter has not affected your opinion of me, for I merely thought that, by doing the right thing, I would be helping you accomplish your task," Kagome frowned. "I wish that you would have allowed me to explain first, though."

Snape scowled down at her, "Rest assure, nothing can extinguish the light you cast."

"I'm beginning to wonder, when all you do is frown," Kagome laughed. "But, that was to be expected, and I will not force you to greet me the way I wish a friend would."

"I believe," Snape's voice changed slightly, as if he was done speaking with her as an equal, "that you have wasted enough of our time with your chit-chat, Higurashi. Perhaps you should try on the Sorting Hat, and have your fate decided."

Kagome smiled in amusement, "If you say so, Professor."

Professor McGonagall took this as her cue, and glanced at the Slytherin standing at Higurashi Kagome's side. "You may sit with your House now, Mr. Malfoy," she said, waving the boy off. He looked like he wanted to argue, but without a word he released his arm from Kagome's and moved to the Slytherin table. Once he had gone, Professor McGonagall looked down at the young woman standing before her, and motioned toward the Sorting Hat, "Higurashi Kagome, please have a seat."

"I would love to, Professor," Kagome nodded.

Ron glanced at Hermione, "What are they talking about with all that light stuff, Hermione?"

Hermione huffed, "Why should I tell you? You didn't want to know about her on the train, you made that quite obvious with all your jokes."

"Oh, come on, Mione," Ron tried to compromise, but Hermione was having none of it. "And tell me why she has to put on the Sorting Hat if she's been here before? Shouldn't she just be with the House she was placed in the last time she was here?"

"Try going to the library, Ronald," Hermione scowled. "I'm sure that you'll be able to find something very helpful in there. Something that might explain it a bit more, and won't mind that you snicker and make fun of someone who should have nothing but your respect—"

A voice filled the area, "So, the light has returned to Hogwarts, has it?" It became obvious after a moment that the Sorting Hat, hanging over Higurashi Kagome's eyes, was the one speaking. "Your light is needed, though, so it is no surprise that you have come to correct the path of those who have strayed. Perhaps, _this time_, you will be able to do what others could not and create a unity that will not be broken."

Harry was about to ask a question when the Sorting Hat's voice died down, but returned his attention to the front when it continued.

"_But_, where to put you this time? It is always so hard to place you; for your qualities instantly say that Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw should be your one true home. However, digging deeper, you can always find, that Slytherin lurks beneath the surface of your happy disguise, which makes it hard to place one such as you. So noble, loyal, intelligent, and cunning, where will you belong this time—whose hearts will you touch with your eternal light, miko?"

The girl's lips moved, barely noticeable beneath the hat's brim.

"Ah, you wish to walk among them, do you? Very well, _this time_, your light shall grace _SLYTHERIN_!" the Sorting Hat finished.

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers, and even Professor Snape looked a bit proud that she would be _gracing_ their house. However, the other tables instantly erupted in whispers, some people whispering about how the Timeless Girl had such a big heart, while others spoke of her bravery to _walk_ among the Slytherin House. Some students, though, seemed to shrink away from her as she swept by, her robes swishing behind her, and in a blink of an eye—which confused many students—were tinted with the Slytherin colors, and holding the Slytherin crest. However, none of the teachers seemed to take notice of the strange bit of magic shown, for sticking out of her sleeve just slightly was a stick—or more precisely, a wand.

Ron bristled, "Ok, Hermione, explain!"

"I—I don't understand," Hermione looked quite stunned. "All of the books I've read spoke of her being in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, even Hufflepuff once, but I never read that she was in Slytherin, ever."

"What was the Sorting Hat talking about, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Hermione seemed to be so shocked that she had forgotten her vow to tell them nothing. "Well, it's said that if anyone would be able to unite the balances of good and evil—Gryffindor and Slytherin—that it would be her. I suppose that when it spoke of it 'light', it was talking about how she gives off a sense of peace because of her miko nature, but I'm not quite sure what everyone else was talking about. I—I'm actually quite confused."

Ginny patted her on the shoulder, "It'll be ok, Hermione. I'm sure there's a reason behind this."

"O-Of course," Hermione nodded. "She's probably just… just trying to make friends with the Slytherins' in order to change their views on the rest of the houses. Her kindness is always talked about in high regard, I'm sure that's all that's happening."

Ron turned his head, and growled, "Well, she's making quick friends with Malfoy."

Hermione looked up, and her frown deepened when she saw Draco Malfoy rise from his seat and take Kagome's hand, leading her to a free space, where he sat beside her. Malfoy obviously wanted something from her, and Hermione was willing to bet that it was not something good—either that, or it would come at a high price from Kagome's end. But, she supposed that she should not worry for her, since it was said that those who had tried to kill Higurashi Kagome had had their lives taken in gruesome ways. It was also said that Higurashi Kagome had once died, but had come back to life because _Time_ had wound backwards.

"Pansy's not going to like that," Ginny snickered.

Harry glanced over, and noticed that Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle had gone to join Malfoy, but Pansy was tense in her seat. It was clear that she did not want to join them for some reason—perhaps because of the way she followed Malfoy around, always proclaiming them boyfriend and girlfriend, yet he had instantly dropped her. However, it appeared that no one in Slytherin was willing to join her, either, allowing her to stay in her small, vacated space. It looked almost like the rest of the Slytherin House was allowing her to decide what to do, but would not lend her even a helping hand. Then, slowly, Pansy rose from her spot, and looked like she was about to go to where Malfoy was seated, but quickly turned on her heel and went to the other end of the table, where her friends apparently sat when she plopped down among a group of Slytherin girls.

Turning his eyes, Harry watched the girl of legend closely, wondering why in the world she would wish to go to Slytherin. The Sorting Hat had given him a choice as well, and he had chosen to get away from the evil that was said to lurk in each and every Slytherin heart, but she had willingly opened her arms and jumped into the vat. Someone that Hermione spoke of in great respect, and obviously had the respect of most of the Hogwarts teachers, had chosen to touch the Slytherin part of her that the Sorting Hat said was lurking beneath her exterior—most likely deep, deep in her heart, from what Hermione continued to mutter. However, from all the things that Hermione had already said, about her bravery, loyalty, and mind, he wondered how a girl that seemed to shine like the sun had a darkness inside her—he supposed, though, that everyone had their secrets.

Then, Harry watched as she leaned closer to Malfoy for a single second and looked as if she pressed her lips to his cheek. However, he realized after a moment that she was actually whispering in his ear, and Malfoy was nodding at whatever she had said. From the smirk on his face it seemed as if he had gotten something he wanted, but the smile on Kagome's, from the distance, looked secretive, as if she was holding a hidden deck of fate cards up her sleeve.

Harry's mind returned to the conversation between Malfoy and Borgin while watching them, and he almost wished that Ron and Hermione had not arrived at the compartment before he left. Because, as he watched Kagome interact with the Slytherin group she found herself with, he wondered if that had been the reason for Malfoy's sudden nod and look of utter pleasure. Perhaps she knew what it was that Malfoy wanted fixed and she was going to help him do it, which meant that she might be working with Voldemort, since he knew for a fact that Malfoy's father would most likely push Malfoy to join Voldemort's forces. Of course, there was a possibility that he was completely wrong, but he would watch this _timeless_ girl, since even the Sorting Hat said she wore a happy disguise.

And, he hoped that if she was working with him, he could learn about it and stop her before she did.

"This is terrible," Hermione moaned.

However, Harry decided, he would also watch for anything that would point to innocence on her part. There was always a possibility that she was merely trying to _stop_ whatever it was that Malfoy was planning to do. If her title held true, if she was supposed to be some type of heroine—a legend, and a magical mysterious—, then that very well might be the case, and he would not stand in her way of doing it. He had been pushed into doing many things thus far, it would not hurt him at all if someone else decided to help.

_--Fin_

* * *

**_KibaSin:_** This idea just came to me, and I doubt that it will get any longer than this one chapter. However, I'm prefectly willing to allow someone else to take it up if they want to make it longer (and please tell me if you do that way I can read it, and it has to have credit for this in the first chapter as well), but for the moment my verison will remain a one-shot. Besides, I cannot type much (I know this is quite long, but I had already had it halfway done before my computer broke) until my computer is fixed. 

_Kiba_


End file.
